


A Distraction

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Avengers Erotica [12]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, M'baku has Thick thighs, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Straddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The way M’Baku sits distracts T’Challa in every way possible.





	A Distraction

“You know it’s distracting when you sit like that,” T’Challa muttered at M’Baku as he tried his best not to look up at the Jabari leader as he poured over some reports he had gotten from the River Tribe. 

“How exactly am I distracting you by sitting my King?” M’Baku smirked and T’Challa risked looking up to see M’Baku sprawled on a nearby chair, thick thighs spread wide and T’Challa’s eyes were drawn to the bulge in the front of his pants. T’Challa swallowed hard and dragged his eyes back down to his reports.

“You know exactly what I am talking about, I am trying to work,” T’Challa said as sternly as he could even though he felt his own arousal starting to grow.

“It seems you are a bit too distracted for work right now kitten, now why don’t you come over here and tell me what has you so distracted.” M’Baku crooned and T’Challa sighed knowing he wouldn’t get any work done now. T’Challa rose to his feet and padded across his room only for M’Baku to tug him down onto his lap. T’Challa felt his own thighs burn slightly at the stretch they had to make to rest on either side of the larger man’s lap. 

“Do not call me a kitten.” T’Challa reminded his love as he curled his right hand around the back of M’Baku’s neck. 

“You are my tiny kitten and when I can’t pick you up with one arm then I’ll give you a new nickname,” M’Baku was amused at the huffy look the T’Challa was giving him. “So you will always be my kitten.” 

“Oh do be quiet.” T’Challa rolled his eyes fondly even as he dragged his lover in for a passionate kiss, groaning when M’Baku groped his ass. Their clothed erections rubbing together and their hips started to gyrate together as they fought for control of their kiss. 

“I want to feel you inside of me right now, please it’s been so long,” T’Challa whined as M’Baku bit his lower lip, tugging it out just enough to make T’Challa moan softly. 

“Such a greedy kitten.” M’Baku chuckled fondly as his calloused fingers worked at the sash at T’Challa’s waist, not wasting time as he shoved his hand down the front of the King’s pants. M’Baku’s warm finger curled around T’Challa’s length, causing the man to groan and arch his back as he thrust up into the tight grip. 

“Feels good doesn’t it kitten, I bet I could get you off just like this. You’re lucky, I’ve been dreaming about being inside of you for days.” M’Baku sucked marks into T’Challa’s neck as the King ground against him. 

“Then stop teasing oh Lord M’Baku.” T’Challa breathed out, his tone mocking when he spoke the other man’s title. 

“Cheeky thing.” M’Baku huffed but lifted T’Challa up easily with one arm while he tore the King’s pants off so T’Challa was naked on his lap and breathing heavily as pre-cum rolled down his cock and balls. 

“Well my King, someone was eager for this,” M’Baku smirked as he sank a finger into the King with ease, T’Challa obviously having opened himself up before M’Baku joined him. 

“It’s been far too long, now shut up and do something.” T’Challa was losing his composure as he rocked back on the thick finger. 

“So impatient my King, but as you wish.” M’Baku kissed down T’Challa’s jawline and after a few more twists of his finger, he lifted the smaller man up to tug him own aching cock out. T’Challa’s eyes rolled up into his head when the fat head of M’Baku breached him and slowly controlling T’Challa’s descent M’Baku entered the King inch by inch. 

“M’Baku!” T’Challa whimpered, it was so much after so long and even the burn felt pleasant as he got an overwhelming feeling of being full. 

“Easy kitten, there we go.” M’Baku crooned as he stroked the King’s dripping cock as he nuzzled the man’s neck as he tried to help T’Challa adjust. 

“I-I’m okay, you’re so big.” T’Challa praised as he dropped his forehead against M’Baku’s collarbone as he breathed evenly as he adjusted and relaxed around the thick cock that was inside of him. 

“High praises from you my King,” M’Baku said teasingly as he slowly lifted his hips and pulled a groan from the smaller man. 

T’Challa gripped M’Baku’s shoulders as he started up a surprisingly hard and fast rhythm of his own, his need overpowering everything else. His head was going hazy with the feeling of M’Baku’s cock sliding in and out of him, feeling every inch of the other man’s cock. 

“Just look at you, you’re desperate for it tonight aren’t you?” M’Baku sounded pleased as he leaned back in his chair, watching as T’Challa rode him on his own terms. Pleasure causing the young King’s face to go slack and relaxed in a way it hadn’t been in a while. M’Baku gripped T’Challa’s hips, aiding the rise of fall of the smaller man’s movements. 

“You seem close already my King,” M’Baku observed as he stroked T’Challa’s cock, feeling how it was heated and throbbing in his grip. 

“I bet you can come right now if you really wanted to kitten.” M’Baku hummed as he slammed up into T’Challa harder than before just as he twisted his wrist just right. T’Challa’s mouth dropped opened in an actual soundless cry as his body trembled as he came, his cum coating M’Baku’s hand as he tightened up around the larger man’s cock. 

M’Baku swore as he dragged T’Challa in for a kiss, grinding up into the smaller man to reach his own orgasm. The two staying together, arms wound tight around the other and soft kisses were pressed against each other’s skin. T’Challa felt his cheeks heat up when they shifted enough that he felt M’Baku’s cum drip out of him. 

“Don’t worry kitten, we’ll take a bath soon,” M’Baku promised with a few kisses to T’Challa’s face. 

“I’ll hold you to that, but later. I’m too tired to move.” T’Challa muttered as he nuzzled M’Baku’s neck with a sigh and smiled when the larger man wrapped his arms around him obviously content to stay like this for a while, which was fine by T’Challa whose eyes were sliding shut as he fully relaxed and started to drift away.


End file.
